Love is a Force of Nature Chapter 1
by lovemeback
Summary: The start of the Story. Troy and Gabriella meet, what will happen


Love is a Force of Nature

**Gabriella, 24. Stands at the airport with her manger/ Best friend, Sharpay Evans age 25, and her other best friend, Taylor Mckessie age 25. **

**These girls have been best friends since High school.**

**Sharpay was the Drama queen, the whole school was afraid of her. When I guy went near Gabriella, Sharpay would be on them like a fat kid with a piece of cake. Sharpay loved her friends more then anything in the world. That goes for Taylor as well; Taylor was a smart girl in High school, everyone become surprised when Taylor and Sharpay had become friends. Gabriella was a big part of that. After that they were always together, and the one event that bonded them together was the death of Gabriella's dad. **

**On April 28****th**** was she was 16 years old, her dad got into a fatal car crash with a drunk driver. Gabriella was at school at the time with Taylor. Sharpay was at the Grand Strom Auditorium performing her play which would lead her into stardom. The curtain hadn't even went up yet when she found out Gabriella's dad died, and she made a decision that day of what was more important to her. She left the Auditorium with out looking back and went to her friend in need. Ever since, Sharpay took business classes to become a manager, which she fully succeed in when Gabriella hit stardom with her Modeling and Tennis. Taylor tagged along as an assistant to Sharpay and to have freedom away from Mexico. **

**Gabriella now is sitting between Taylor and Sharpay reading a magazine. Doing a quiz on "What Is Your Favorite Lip Gloss?" She sits there studying the magazine **

" **Huh… cherry seems to be my choice of lip gloss, but I'm a vanilla person" she sighed knowing very well that it didn't matter and closed the mag.**

"**Hey girls what do you think of this?" Sharpay puts on a Lakers hat and poses for the girls.**

**Tay laughs "What is that for?" Gabriella looked at Sharpay confused.**

"**Well since we have been going a lot lately, I thought we need a break. Maybe chill out and watch a game together" she smiled at the 2 confused girls, Gabby was the first to speak.**

"**I'm thinking you are just going for one reason……" She smirked as Taylor finished her sentence "and that reason is that the Lakers have a hot team, with eligible bachelors" Taylor looked at Gabby with a smirk.**

**Sharpay looked at them in disbelief, "Me? Go to a game to look for some boys, nah that an't me guys" she smiled sweetly. "Oh crap!, plane just got called, let's go girls!!"**

**-- In L.A--**

"**Gabby!!" "Gab look over here!!" "Where you heading to Gabriella?" "When's your next tournament?" **

"**Please let us through! Move!" the body guard cleared the way to the limo, where it would take them to the Larker game.**

**In the limo Sharpay ran through the night ahead to the girls.**

"**So we are there 3 hours before the game, I know it seems really early but the team starts warm-up 2 hours before, so we will meet the team before the game, then watch the game which I have tickets, behind the bench I might add!! (shows the tickets) and then after the game we will go out to dinner with the team." **

**She hands the girls the tickets and VIP passes. **

"**Gabriella, try not to get the attention of a basketball boy. We need you to focus on what is going on next week okay?" Gabriella smiled and replied **

"**Yea, yea Shar, Most of them are engaged or married" she giggled. **

"**This is awesome guys, 3 weeks in L.A, with shopping that can not be ignored!! Love it!" Taylor said well getting out of the limo.**

**--In the Locker room of the Lakers" --**

**Troy Bolton, 25 years old and the Co-Caption of the Lakers sits at the back of the locker room in his area. He sits there thinking of the game ahead but his mind is set on this girl, but it's not a good thing he is thinking about. Troy is in a dilemma, his girlfriend told the press that they were happily engaged but in the real world they weren't happy, not even close to becoming engaged. How she got that idea in her head Troy has no clue but what he does know that he wants to end things but doesn't know how. **

"**Chad seriously I need to get rid of her" Troy, looked at Chad who seemed to not be listening.**

" **Grr.. Chad you idiot!" Troy walked out of the locker room and walked to the court. **

**This is Troy's usual thing, just standing out in the middle of the court, just thinking of the game ahead and picturing him shooting, blocking, and being the play maker. He stands there with his eyes closed breathing in the air of the arena that will soon be the smell of sweat. **

**Troy hears a noise and opens his eyes to see 3 girls being shown around, he then remembered the coach telling them about some girls that would like to relax and have some fun out in the town. Troy thought nothing of it until a girl caught his eye, she was thin, brown hair, petite waist, she was wearing jeans, and a pink tank top, she didn't look like a slut at all she was beautiful to Troy.**

**Troy's breath soon became faster as they approached him. **

**--Gabriella's POV-- **

**We walked into the Basketball court, it was huge! I'm used the Tennis court not a basketball court. The guy was rambling on about something to do with the past year with the team; I soon zoomed out when I saw a guy in the middle of the court. Just standing there like he hadn't heard us come in.**

"**Gabby, earth to Gabby" I hadn't even noticed that Sharpay was there in front of me, I turned my head to her then looked back to see the guy looking at me with a rather interesting face expression. **

"**Yeah, Sorry I'm here. Just.. That.." the guy looked at me weird but I continued " who's that guy?" The man shifted his body to see the guy.**

" **oh that is our Co-Captain, Troy Bolton. He is always on the court before a game, its like his little…… pre-game ritual" the guy started to walk over to Troy.**

**I stood ahead a couple of feet from the gang, just to see the figure myself. Troy looked handsome, really well toned, you could see his six-pack through his shirt, and his hair was messy but made him even hotter, the tack pants he was wearing made he look like he was a god(if that is possible). **

'_**wait what? I haven't even might this guy and I'm making him sound like a piece of freaken meat!!. Calm down Gabby, you never let a guy's first impression affect you. Just be nice and try not to look like you want to talk'**_

**Here we go.**


End file.
